This project is devoted to measuring the influence of three quantities: tube wall, ciliated wall, and mucin on the transit of spermatozoa and surrogate ova. The resulting data will provide a basis for testing theoretical biophysical fluid mechanics models for transit of spermatozoa and ova in tubes. The data will also be used to predict the potential contribution of each of the three quantities to a defined set of transit conditions in the male or female tube segment of interest. By serving as a basis for making such predictions, the system from which the measurements are obtained will define an experimental/empirical model. The experimental/empirical model will consist of a glass tube down which the ova or spermatozoa will travel. The tube will be augmented by a layer of ciliated cells lining the lumen and/or a mucin suspension. It will be varied in caliber as well. The resulting data will describe gamete transit as a function of distance from a "rigid" lumen wall, distance from a ciliated lumen wall, and both of these in the presence of various concentrations of mucin. Motion will be recorded by cinematography and, where speed is not critical, video tape. Motion records will be analyzed on a motion picture film reader and a video monitor.